Ágætis byrjun
| Recorded = August 1998–April 1999 | Genre = Post-rock, ambient | Length = 71:43 | Label = Fat Cat, Smekkleysa | Producer = Ken Thomas | Last album = Von (1997) | This album = Ágætis byrjun (1999) | Next album = ( ) (2002) | Misc = }} Ágætis byrjun ( , A good beginning) is the second album by Icelandic post-rock band Sigur Rós, released on 12 June 1999. Ágætis byrjun was recorded between the summer of 1998 and the spring of 1999 with producer Ken Thomas and became the band's breakthrough album, both critically and commercially. Ágætis byrjun represented a substantial departure from the band's previous album Von, with that album's Cocteau Twins-esque dream pop and extended ambient soundscapes replaced by Jónsi Birgisson's now signature cello-bowed guitarwork and lush orchestration, using a double string octet amongst other orchestral elements. The album's title came from a friend hearing the first song they had written for the album, which would become the title track. After hearing the song, he said it was "a good beginning"; the name stuck. The name has also been translated as "An alright start." Sigur Rós won an Iceland Music Award and the 2001 Shortlist Music Prize for this album. Smekkleysa/Bad Taste claims that the album has sold 10,000 copies to date in Iceland which earned the band platinum status. Composition The ten songs on the album include some self-reference: the introduction contains backmasked parts from the title track, and the last song, "Avalon", consists of a different take of an instrumental passage from "Starálfur" slowed to around a quarter of its original speed. The strings in "Starálfur" are palindromic; they are the same forwards and backwards. All vocals are sung in Icelandic, except for those on "Olsen Olsen" and the last section of the title track, which are sung in the gibberish language Vonlenska. Sigur Rós' subsequent album, ( ), used Vonlenska exclusively for its vocals. Packaging The sketch on the cover was drawn by Gotti Bernhöft with a Bic Cristal ballpoint pen. The booklet cover for the CD edition of the album features the line: "Ég gaf ykkur von sem varð að vonbrigðum... þetta er ágætis byrjun" which translates to "I gave you (plural) hope that became a disappointment... this is a good beginning". This line is a reference to their two previous releases, Von and Von brigði. Sigur Rós assembled and glued together the cases of the first print of Ágætis byrjun themselves. As a result, many of the CDs were unusable due to glue stains. Reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1score = | rev2 = The Austin Chronicle | rev2score = | rev3 = The Boston Phoenix | rev3score = | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4score = | rev5 = NME | rev5score = 7/10 | rev6 = Pitchfork Media | rev6score = 9.4/10 | rev7 = Q | rev7score = | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8score = | rev9 = Spin | rev9score = 8/10 | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10score = B }} While released to little fanfare, the album quickly gained radio exposure in Iceland, and spent the autumn of 1999 climbing the Icelandic album charts, finally resting at the top for a number of weeks. After surprising success in Iceland, the album subsequently gained strong international buzz with numerous articles in many prominent publications, hype from internet message boards and blogs, as well as often exuberant critical praise. Ágætis byrjun was released in the United Kingdom in 2000, and in the North American market in 2001 by Fat Cat Records. In 2001, Ágætis byrjun won the inaugural Shortlist Music Prize. An acclaimed music video was made for "Viðrar vel til loftárása". The album's tracks have also been featured in soundtracks; "Starálfur" was used in The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou and the Emmy winning 2005 TV film The Girl in the Café. "Svefn-g-englar" was used in Vanilla Sky, amongst others. The song "Flugufrelsarinn" has been arranged by Stephen Prustman for the Kronos Quartet, and is available on their download-only release Kronos Quartet Plays Sigur Rós. Ágætis byrjun was placed by Pitchfork Media at number 2 on their annual Best Albums list for 2000, and was placed at 8 on their top 200 albums of the 2000s, released on 2 October 2009. In December 2009, Rolling Stone ranked Ágætis byrjun the 29th best album of the 2000s. In the Q and Mojo Classic Special Edition Pink Floyd & The Story of Prog Rock, the album came #27 in its list of "40 Cosmic Rock Albums" The album was also included in the book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. It was announced in 2009 that a deluxe edition would be released to mark the 10th anniversary of Ágætis byrjun s international release. It is slated for release in early summer 2015. It will feature previously unheard studio and live recordings as well as photographic and documentary material from their personal archives. Track listing | title1 = Intro | note1 = The album's packaging leaves the first track untitled, though the band's website gives the piece the name "Intro". It has also been referred to by the band as "Nujryb sitægá" ("Ágætis byrjun" spelled backwards.) | length1 = 1:36 | title2 = Svefn-g-englar | extra2 = "Sleep(walk)ing Angels" | length2 = 10:03 | title3 = Starálfur | extra3 = "Staring Elf" | length3 = 6:45 | title4 = Flugufrelsarinn | extra4 = "The Fly's Savior" | length4 = 7:47 | title5 = Ný batterí | extra5 = "New Batteries" | length5 = 8:09 | title6 = Hjartað hamast (bamm bamm bamm) | extra6 = "The Heart Pounds (boom boom boom)" | length6 = 7:09 | title7 = Viðrar vel til loftárása | extra7 = "Good Weather for an Airstrike" | length7 = 10:16 | title8 = Olsen Olsen | length8 = 8:02 | title9 = Ágætis byrjun | extra9 = "A Good Beginning" | length9 = 7:55 | title10 = Avalon | length10 = 4:01 }} * English translations not official. Personnel * Jón Þór Birgisson – vocals, guitar * Kjartan Sveinsson – keyboard * Georg Hólm – bass * Ágúst Ævar Gunnarsson – drums Release history References External links * [http://sigur-ros.co.uk/band/disco/agaetis.php Ágætis byrjun page] on the Sigur Rós website * Category:Sigur Rós albums Category:1999 albums Category:FatCat Records albums